


To England and Back: Chasing Love

by BelieveInLove94



Category: Hannah Montana (TV), Hannah Montana The Movie (2009)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Family, Friendship, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelieveInLove94/pseuds/BelieveInLove94
Summary: This takes place after the last episode. Miley and Lilly go out to celebrate Miley's return when they see Jesse cheating on her. Then, while she is dealing with that, her father tells her a family secret which draws Miley and Lilly closer. Lilly and Oliver start to have issues. Miley and Lilly escape and go to England for a while to figure out more than they bargained for. LILEY





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm Miley, your new roommate."

"Really?" Lilly asked as a smile grew on her face. She was wondering if she was being pranked but she knew, no one would be that cruel to prank her in that way.

After she got over her shock, Lilly pulled Miley into a tight hug. She was almost afraid to let go afraid it was a dream. She had missed her best friend terribly the past few days and almost regretted not getting on the plane to Paris. Then Miley pulled back still holding Lilly's hands.

"You were right, There's gonna be a million concerts, and tours and movies but I only get one chance to go to college with my best friend."

Lilly pulled Miley into another hug. She knew then and there it wasn't just a dream.

"I love you so much."

"I know."

Lilly knew Miley had to love her. What kind of person would give up Paris and the movie chance of a lifetime just to go to college with their best friend? Paris had to have been better than school. That was just the kind of person Miley was though. A true friend. They held each other for a couple of minutes almost afraid to let go. Tears of joy rolled down their faces.

Lilly wiped a few stray tears from her face as she pulled back. "We should go out to dinner tonight to celebrate. I saw this great looking restaurant the other day driving down."

"That sounds like fun. Come on, we should go fix ourselves up before we go though."

They got ready and brought in Miley's suitcase which they decided to fully unpack later. Miley called Oliver to tell him she arrived safely. She had called him at the airport in Paris to tell him what she was doing. It wasn't safe to travel to another country without someone knowing and she wanted to surprise Lilly. Oliver proudly kept the secret telling Miley he kind of knew she would be back in a couple of days. She knew they had been friends for too long when he said that but she knew Oliver and Lilly were true friends.

After Miley and Oliver got off the phone, Lilly came out of the bathroom and gave Miley a hug. Miley was caught off guard at first but she instinctively wrapped her arms around Lilly.

"Hey Miles?"

"Yeah Lils?

"I love you too.

Miley smiled and ran her hand through Lilly's hair. "I really missed you Lils."

"I missed you too Miles. I'm glad you're back and I promise, when we're done with college, if you get another movie role in Paris, I will go with you." Lilly said as she slowly pulled away from Miley. She knew she meant what she had just said.

After they grabbed their purses, they got in their car and went to the restaurant. They mainly listened to the radio and made some small talk. They really just wanted to wait until dinner to catch up and Lilly was still kind of in shock that Miley was actually there. She had dreamt of that the whole time Miley had been gone.

Once they got to the restaurant, they got out of the car and started walking inside.

"You've got to tell me everything about Paris during dinner," Lilly said, curious about the city she had heard of as being beautiful all of her life.

Miley laughed at Lilly's curiosity. "Deal" They walked in and saw a familiar figure standing in the restaurant kissing a girl. They couldn't recognize the figure from where they were standing but they just figured that they knew the person from high school. Miley rolled her eyes and turned in disgust.

"Those two need to get a room," Miley aid, the way she felt about the sight was evident by the disgust in her voice.

"Yeah and maybe a—," Lilly started but was cut off as the guy pulled away and Miley cringed next to her. They knew the boy.

Jesse.

Miley couldn't believe what she saw. Tears welled up in her eyes as she saw the boy who had stolen her heart a few months ago. Memories of him ran through her mind. She grabbed Lilly's hand wanting to leave the restaurant but Lilly wouldn't move. Instead Lilly walked up and tapped Jesse on the shoulder.

"What are you doing?!"

A look came across Jesse's face as Miley came up behind Lilly.

"Miley what? You're supposed to be in Paris?" Now people were staring. Lilly was fuming. How could guys keep hurting her best friend like this? Miley opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Lilly put her arm around Miley and looked at Jesse with a look that told him she was angrier than the time Lucas cheated on her.

"Oh I see. You thought my best friend, the girl you supposedly love, was in Paris so you would have a little fun and cheat on her never expecting to be caught!"

Jesse looked at Miley about to speak but Miley would have none of it. She was hurt. She had trusted Jesse fully but she never believed that he would actually cheat on her. She shook her head.

"You told me I was special. That you couldn't stop thinking about me and you never meant those words to any other girl until you met me," Miley said, the pain evident in her voice. She felt Lilly pull her closer to her and rubbed her arm. She found herself thanking the Lord that Lilly was there or else she would probably fall apart at the seams. First Jake and now Jesse.

The girl who had been kissing Jesse a few minutes earlier finally spoke up, acting like this whole scene did not bother her one bit.

"You told me that Jesse- Bear," the girl said as she pressed herself against his side. He reached his hand up and rubbed his forehead, obviously not knowing what to do about everything going on around him.

Miley looked at him disgustingly. "Goodbye Jesse. Don't ever think you're getting a second chance." Miley said as she turned away from Jesse and left the restaurant. Lilly was about to go run after her but first. First she had some things to say to Jesse.

"I don't understand it. That girl is the most kind and considerate person in the world. She has so much love in her heart and would never purposely hurt anyone and now two men in her life have cheated on her," Lilly said as she sadly shook her head. She honestly didn't get it.

"Lilly I-"

"No, Jesse, don't say anything because I honestly don't want to hear it and don't care enough about you to listen. Miley needs me right now but I will say that you have just lost the best girl you will probably ever find. You know what though? She can and will do better than you. When she does, I will be standing there smiling while you're off somewhere crying your eyes out because you will never get her back." Lilly knew she was probably being mean but she didn't care. She was letting off steam on Jesse and wished she had the chance to say this stuff to Jake but she knew that he would probably get the point one day. Karma is not a friend to those who hurt others.

She looked at Jesse one last time and said, "Don't ever come near my best friend again or else Oliver and I will take care of your cheating butt."

Lilly stormed out after Miley and saw her sitting on a bench crying. Lilly sat next to Miley pulling her into a hug. "How about we go somewhere else to eat?"

Miley nodded still crying as Lilly held her. Lilly wished more than anything that she could make Miley's pain go away but she knew she couldn't. All she could do was be there. They were silent for a few minutes, with the only sound being Miley's sobs. Then Miley was the first one to speak up.

"Why Lils? Why is it every time I think I've found the perfect guy, I turn out to be wrong. There was Jake who all he did was break my heart. Travis and I broke up just over a mutual agreement and now Jesse."

"I don't know Miles. One day though, you'll find someone who will treat you right no matter what and they will hold you and never let you go." Lilly felt Miley slightly smile in the crook of her neck.

"How is it you always know the perfect thing to say Lils?" Miley asked, her crying slowing down.

"It's a part of my job Miles. Just like you always know the perfect thing to say to me. You're my best friend and I love you. I never want to see you in pain," Lilly said as she ran her hand soothingly up and down Lilly's back.

"I love you too Lils."

"There's another restaurant down the street that I saw while on the drive here. How about we go there?" Lilly said, trying to distract her best friend.

"Yeah, that sounds good." They pulled away from their hug and Lilly wrapped her arm around Miley as they walked to the car. Lilly knew she was definitely going to call Oliver after they got back to the dorm and tell him. She knew he would not be happy because, like her, he hated anyone who hurt their Miley.


	2. Chapter 2

Miley and Lilly were seated at a booth at the diner. It was a 50's style diner and they went to the extreme. The waitresses walked around in poodle skirts and white blouses with scarves around their necks. It was almost like they stepped back in time. The only thing that made them positive they were still in their time was the fact that they could see the restaurant that Jesse was caught cheating right outside the window. Miley was quiet and you could still see her tear stained eyes. Lilly was currently trying to do her best to cheer up her best friend but it's not easy trying to cheer someone up when they've just had their heart thrown around like a frisbee. Lilly sighed as Miley answered one or two word answers to all of her questions. She glanced around the restaurant but kept thinking about how much it killed her to see Miley like this. She saw one of the waitresses in a pink poodle skirt and thought of the perfect thing to say to distract her best friend.

"I remember when I was a little girl, I used to look at a picture of my grandmother. She was wearing a pink poodle skirt just like the waitresses here."

Miley looked at Lilly and smiled slightly.

"I know, you show it to me whenever we go over to her house. The picture was taken the night she met your grandfather."

"Remember when you first met my grandmother? We were eleven and had only been friends for a couple of weeks but we were practically sisters." Miley nodded as they began to tell the story to each other.

_It was a warm summer day when two eleven year old girls were walking towards the warmth and love that only a grandmother's house can bring._

" _I can't wait for you to meet my grandmother Miley. You will love her."_

_Miley smiled and nodded. You wouldn't believe it now but Miley was kind of quiet back then. It was right after her dear mother passed away and the grief consumed her. That was before she met Lilly Truscott. The first day of school she had been the first to approach Miley and would not leave her alone until Miley realized she wasn't going to go through school without having her as a friend. Lilly felt drawn to Miley and they were practically best friends by the end of the first week of school. Lilly slept over at Miley's house that same weekend._

" _I haven't seen either of my grandmothers since I left Tennessee"_

" _Well my grandmother will make sure you feel like one of her own grandchildren."_

_They walked up to a white house. It had trimmed flowers on the outside of the windows and pink shutters. It looked like a small farm house you would see in Tennessee. There were flowers everywhere and it was so inviting it made you just want to walk right on in. They saw an elderly woman cleaning dishes and periodically looking out the window. She looked up and smiled the minute she laid her eyes on the blonde and her brunette best friend. She put down the dishes and quickly dried her hands. She ran to the door and opened it. She had a friendly smile and was a normal size woman. She had blue eyes and blonde hair with white streaks going through her hair. She had on her glasses and looked like an older version of Lilly. Lilly ran up to her and gave her a big hug._

" _Granny, it's so nice to see you" The elderly woman laughed and hugged her granddaughter back._

" _It's nice to see you too dear. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"_

_Lilly smiled and grabbed Miley's hand._

" _Granny, this is Miley Stewart, my best friend. Miley this is my grandmother."_

_The elderly woman reached out and gave Miley a big hug._

" _It's so nice to finally meet you. Lilly has told me so much about you that I feel like I already know you. Hey, listen, you can call me granny if you'd like. Lilly's friend Oliver does."_

_Miley slowly nodded and accepted. She missed her grandmothers so it would feel nice to have someone like that her in Malibu._

" _I think I will do that granny."_

_The elderly woman smiled and motioned for the two girls to come in. "I'm making lunch if you two haven't eaten yet."_

_Miley and Lilly both nodded as they heard their bellies grumbling. "That sounds great grandma. Do I have time to show Miley the picture of you in your poodle skirt?"_

_Her grandmother laughed and nodded. "Yes dear, I'll call you two when lunch is ready."_

_They nodded and Lilly grabbed Miley's hand pulling her into the living room as Miley laughed at her enthusiasm. She grabbed a picture off the shelf and showed it to Miley. "This is Granny when she was eighteen. It was back in the fifties and according to her they were in style."_

" _They sure did have weird styles back then but I bet it was no weirder than the eighties when my dad had that mullet. Now that was scary. Granny was very pretty back then unlike my dad who needed a haircut." Miley paused a bit, she almost laughed at the fact that she had started calling Lilly's grandmother granny so quickly. It was almost like they were family._

_Miley studied the picture. The woman had long blonde hair like Lilly and it was curly. She had a soft look on her face and looked very friendly. She had on a poodle skirt and a blouse that showed off her curves. She was standing next to a handsome brown haired man who was wearing black pants and a white shirt._

" _That's my grandpa. He passed away a few years ago but that was the same night they met." Miley nodded then they heard Lilly's grandmother call out, "Girls, lunch is ready."_

_Lilly had a huge grin on her face as Miley put the picture on the shelf. They went into the kitchen as Lilly started scarfing down her burger and fries. Her grandmother sat at the table with them. "Lilly, pace yourself darlin'." Lilly looked up and nodded._

" _Granny tell us how you and grandpa met." Her grandmother smiled and told the story of her first love while Miley and Lilly listened with open ears._

The girls were laughing as they recalled that day. Lilly smiled at the fact that she finally got Miley to at least smile. Their lunch of burgers and fries came to their table as Miley smiled. "Funny how some things never change." She looked up to see Lilly going after her food like it was going out of style. "Lilly! Pace yourself, you're going to get sick." Lilly stuck her tongue out at Miley as they both laughed.

"We should visit granny soon," Miley said as Lilly nodded in agreement.

After a while, they finished their meal and were now discussing who was going to pay. Lilly had taken out her wallet but Miley quickly stopped her.

"Miley, you just got back from Paris, I will pay."

"No Lilly, I will, I have the money to spend. You need to save yours for college."

"Fine," Lilly said with mock agitation in her voice.

Miley smiled and reached to take out her wallet. As she was taking her card out a picture fell out. She glanced down at it frozen. Lilly grabbed it off the table. It was a picture of Lily when she was fifteen. When Lilly was fifteen, Lilly's mom had gotten some professional pictures taken of Lilly. When the pictures were ready, Lilly gave one of the copies of the picture to Miley.

"Is this that the professional picture I had taken of me when I was fifteen?" Lilly asked.

Miley moved awkwardly in the booth she was sitting in. Miley and Lilly have been best friends for years and told each other everything. Well, almost everything. The one thing she never told Lilly was that she was secretly in love with her. She really didn't know how to respond to why she had the picture in her wallet. The only thing is that she never kept pictures of any of her boyfriends in there.

"Umm…uhh…." Lilly looked at her very curious then sighed. She figured Miley was embarrassed so she got up and went around the table to sit next to Miley in the same booth. She put her arm around Miley and patted her shoulder. "It's ok Miles, there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Miley nodded her head slowly and stared at the picture. One of the reasons Miley had fallen for Lilly was because she was always there for her. After she figured that Lilly could never feel the same way about her, she started getting herself absorbed with Jake or Jesse to the point where she wound up burying those feelings. Now that picture was a reminder but she still couldn't tell her the truth. She was with Oliver now. Tears started filling her eyes. She buried her face in Lilly's shoulder as tears started pouring out.

"Shh Miley don't cry. Is this about the picture?"

"N-no," Miley lied. It wasn't the picture. It was the confusion of everything involving her romantic life. "I am s-still thinking about J-Jesse. I-It's just every time I seem to feel something for someone, they always break my heart. I thought t-that maybe this time it would be different Lilly, I really did." Miley sobbed into her shoulder.

Lilly sat there holding Miley for a while until the tears went away. Then they paid for their bill and went back to their dorm. Miley went to go take a shower in their bathroom and Lilly called Oliver. He picked up after a couple of rings.

" _Hello, this is Oliver speaking."_

"Hey Olliepop. It's Lilly."

" _Hey Lillypop, are you and Miley having fun?"_

"Not until I can kill Jesse for breaking our Miley's heart and tossing it around more than the frisbee we played with as kids. Other than that yeah we're having lots of it." Lilly said the last part with sarcasm dripping from her voice. Oliver didn't know what to say at first but all that went away when he realized that Miley was hurting over a guy and was replaced with the same anger as Lilly's.

" _What did he do?"_

Lilly took a deep breath. "Miley and I went into a restaurant to celebrate her being here and when we walked in. We saw someone familiar kissing this other girl. We didn't realize until they pulled away that it was him. Miles confronted him and he never denied anything so she broke up with him. Now she's hurting."

" _Is she going to be ok?"_

"Yeah, she just really needs her friends right now."

" _Listen, I'm going to come for a visit right away. I'm sure the band won't miss me that much but if Miley needs us then I'll gladly come down."_

"Are you sure Olliepop?" Right then Miley came out of the shower and laid back on her bed. "Listen, I have to go now but I'll see you soon?"

" _You can count on it. I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you."_

"Love you too Olliepop."

She was about to say bye when she heard Miley on the other bed. "Tell the doughnut I love him too."

Lilly smiled at the old nickname they used to call him. She knew she was feeling better if she was up to joking around. "Oh Miley wants me to tell you she loves you too….Ok I will….Bye"

Lilly got up and sat next to Miley on the bed. "Our doughnut says he loves you too."

"He better, who else would forgive him for spreading a rumor when we were eleven that I ate possum."

Lilly laughed. "Not many but I never believed that rumor."

"Please you came up to me at lunch and asked me what a cooked possum looked like."

They both laughed. "Hey are you feeling better Miles?"

"Better but only if I don't think about it."

"That's my Miley. I'm going to take a shower ok?"

Miley smiled and nodded as Lilly went into the bathroom. She picked up her guitar and started strumming some of the strings. She decided to write a song. It was so confusing because this song wasn't for Jesse. It was for Lilly. Why couldn't she ever tell Lilly how she felt about her? Was there anything that she could do about it now?


	3. Chapter 3

At first Miley just played around on her guitar playing simple little notes but as she played words started popping into her head. Lilly heard her playing on her way back from the bathroom and leaned against the doorframe and listened to Miley play and sing her new song.

**I once loved**

**I once cried**

**I never knew love would go this far**

**To be happy once just to be alone again**

**When the one I truly love**

**Will never know**

**Why can't you see**

**I love you so**

**I see your face**

**That voice so gentle**

**I fell in love**

**But now you'll never know**

**Promises made**

**Dreams created**

**I wish you would see**

**What I truly feel**

**I was only sixteen**

**When I saw you differently**

**All of a sudden I realized**

**The other half of my soul**

**And you will never know**

**How I love you so**

**Please come to me**

**If only in my dreams**

**I've searched for love**

**But they all seem to go wrong**

**Just when I think I've found the one**

**I am always wrong**

**Could have you been the one**

"Miley," Lilly said as Miley looked up from her guitar. Tears were slowly going down Miley's cheeks. Lilly sat next to Miley on her bed. "Miles, what's wrong?"

"I don't know Lils. I'm just thinking," Miley said as she looked down into her lap.

Lilly put her arm around Miley. "I know, I know it hurts. You'll find someone though. Trust me, I hate it just as much as you do that these slime balls keep cheating on you."

"Lilly, do you remember when we were younger? You know, before the boyfriends and confusion with love?" She didn't really know where she was going with this but she guessed she would figure out.

Lilly smiled as she held Miley close to her. "Yeah, I remember Miles. It was so much simpler. Just the two of us with our Miley/ Lilly time and our secret lives as Hannah and Lola."

"Yeah, I wish we could go back. I still remember when we were in seventh grade and you had a crush on Monsieur Garneau the French teacher.

"No," Lilly said defensively making Miley laugh.

"Yes, you do Lils, here let me remind you," Miley said remembering a story from seventh grade.

**Flashback**

_It was Miley and Lilly's first day of seventh grade. She and Miley had pretty much all of their classes together with Oliver being in four of their classes, including their French class._

" _I always wanted to take French," Lilly said while she put her math notebook in her locker, taking the French notebook out._

" _So have I. I tried once learning on my own but I couldn't pronounce the words too well. I mean, why can't everyone just speak English?" Miley said jokingly._

" _Miles, if it wasn't for the French and the Germans, we wouldn't even have English." The girls had learned in history last year that back in Anglo- Saxon England, the French Normans came over and added ten thousand new words to the English language. They looked up some French words and realized that a lot of the words used in French are also used in the English language._

" _So, do you think Oliver will do better in French than he did Spanish," Miley asked as she and Lilly headed towards Oliver's locker._

" _I doubt it," Lilly said laughing. They soon caught up with Oliver and headed over to their French class. They walked over to the desks with Lilly sitting up front, Miley sitting next to Lilly, and Oliver sitting behind Lilly._

_They talked until the teacher walked in. He was probably in his late twenties and had black hair that was slicked back. He wore a nice looking suit and tie and was pretty handsome. Especially to Lilly. She stared at him and rested her cheek in her hand. Miley noticed this and said, Lils, are you okay?"_

" _Oui oui," Lilly said dreamily as she continued to stare at the teacher, Miley and Oliver both looked at each other and Oliver mouthed, 'What's up with her?" Miley just shrugged her shoulders and looked back to the front wear the teacher was writing his name on the board._

" _Bonjour, Parlez-vous le français_ _?" The professor asked as he looked around the room. When he saw a bunch of blank faces staring back at him, he said, "Guess not, well that's ok, we'll just start off with the basics and everyone will be on the same step."_

" _Oui oui," Lilly said out loud with her cheek still in her hand." The whole class laughed at her, except Miley and Oliver who just looked at her like she was nuts. The teacher just smiled and turned back to the bored._

_After class, Miley and Oliver caught up with Lilly to see what was wrong. "Hey Lils?" Miley asked as she caught up with her best friend._

" _Yeah Miles?" Lilly said, putting her French book in her locker._

" _What was with you saying oui oui in class? I swear, Oliver and I didn't know what to say about that one." Miley said as Lilly shut her locker door._

" _Miles, did you not think that French teacher was totally cute?" Lilly asked, dumbfounded that Miley would even ask that question._

" _Aww, our Little Lilly has a crush," Oliver said putting his arm around her which Lilly quickly shot him a glare._

" _Shut up Oken. I'm not the only one who ever had a crush on a teacher."_

" _Oh yeah, there was that History teacher from last year that Miley had a crush on," Oliver said looking at Miley who also hot him a glare._

" _Yeah she did, but she's not the one I was talking about," Lilly said looking at Oliver._

" _Yeah, she's talking about that science teacher you had a crush on in fifth grade," Lilly said smiling at Oliver._

" _Ok, let's go to our next class," Oliver said taking his arm off of Lilly and walked to class. Miley and Lilly just looked at each other and rolled their eyes then followed him._

_The next day at school, Lilly walked up to Miley and Oliver as they stopped by her house so they could all walk to school together. When Lilly walked out, Miley started laughing and Oliver said, "Nice hat Lilly!" as he laughed._

" _Hey, it's called a beret. Now, let's get to school." Miley and Oliver walked next to her and tried not to laugh but sometimes they couldn't help but let a laugh out._

_Soon French class came and Lilly was still wearing her beret. They sat in the same seats as yesterday and took their books out of their backpack. When the teacher walked in, Lilly went back to that same dreamy state that she was in yesterday and whenever the teacher would ask if the class understood something, she would say "oui oui." Miley and Oliver just tried to be the only ones not laughing at her._

_When class was over Amber and Ashley walked up to Lilly. Amber and Ashley said at the same time, "Hey Tinkle Truscott," then they put their index fingers together saying "Ooh tss." Lilly just rolled her eyes and continued to put her things in her bag. Little did she know, that would catch on and a lot of people would be calling her that._

"I can't believe you still remember that Miles," Lilly said with a groan.

"Come on Lils, it was funny. Besides, you weren't the only one who once had a crush on their teacher. Oliver and I both did at one point."

"Yeah but you two weren't reminded of it all the time," Lilly said with a pout. Miley just shook her head. "Are you feeling better Miles?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, I am," She was telling the truth about that. Maybe she would never have Lilly as more than her best friend but she was okay with that, or so she thought. She loved Lilly but she wasn't willing to risk losing a friendship over her feelings for her best friend.

Lilly ran her hand aver Miley's hair. She desperately wanted Miley to feel better. She hated it when Miley was in pain. She hugged Miley close to her but when she did, she noticed a strange feeling. She felt her heart fluttering in her chest and she had butterflies in her stomach. What did this mean?


End file.
